Such a display medium is already known, in particular from FR 2 824 946, this medium comprising, as means for stressing the blank parts, elastic members and, as holding inserts, holding strips acting in opposition to the elastic members and which, when the display unit is deployed, abut against abutment flaps of the blank parts and are hinged to hinge flaps of the blank parts.
With such a prior art display medium, from a folded state, it is sufficient to start to unfold the medium so that, under the action of the stressing elastic members, it automatically unfolds completely. Naturally, in reverse, the medium is folded up against the action of the stressing elastic members.
However, such a medium has features that may, in certain situations, not be appreciated by everyone.
To be precise, it is a display unit that could be described as top of the range. It is relatively difficult to erect and, overall, expensive.